Unfulfilled Dreams & Promises
by xMyLonelyAngelx
Summary: In a painful childhood; Edward's parents have died and he meet a certain girl at an orphanage. they are seperated by a man's selfish decision to look for an heir. As one's dreams are crushed, the legacy unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers of Dolphin Bay –

Prologue:

There was aloud crash and shouting coming from the study, in the room stood a man and a kneeling woman, she was sobbing and begging.

"Please take her in! You can leave me to fend for myself but she's still young! She's your granddaughter just like Rosalie! Please! You can do anything to me please just take her in!" the woman sobbed her heart out.

"NO! This is Carlisle's mistake and I will not play any part in all this, I don't care if you are bankrupt, it's your own fault! Now go Esme, before I have you thrown out of my house!" the man roared, Esme coward under his words. Why was he so cold hearted?

While this was going on, a little girl stood in the door way, she didn't know why her mum was crying and begging, but she does not like the cruel man shouting at her.

The man continued "This is your mistake! Why you are foolish enough to do this I would not know, but you coming here after he died was a mistake and a waste of time." The little girl stood there, glaring at the man. She didn't understand why her mum was letting him shout at her, she didn't want her to be upset.

"It's for love; you never allow this because you never experienced it. Carlisle and I would risk anything for love and our daughter, his death must be the cause of your cruelness, because if it weren't you might as well be a vile snake." The girl smiled, her mum was standing up for herself, and little does she know how this affects her future.

The man pulled his arm back and slapped her; the force left Esme wide eyed in shock as her head swung to the side. The man looked as mean as ever as the cold words came out of his clinched teeth. "Take your daughter and go! Never return! This was your own doing; do not blame me for the consequences!" he turned his back to the still crying woman as she got up and left the room in silence.

When she reached the door, she plastered a fake smile on her face and went to face her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Esme took her daughter to the bakery on the way home, it was pouring outside with rain and there is nothing but fog and clouds. The little girl's face brightened at the cakes and bread in the bakery cabinet.

She had picked strawberry shortcake. It looked delicious and her smile became more radiant. On her way out with her mum, a little boy with bronze hair walked in, and the woman who held his hand was telling him about an orphanage called 'Mother Teresa's Orphanage'.

But she hadn't been paying much attention to them, the little girl only thought of how she would eat the delicious cake. Esme held an umbrella to keep her daughter dry as the two walked to their home.

The little girl looked up at her mother who now looked like she was in pain, it showed in her eyes and the way she walked, she looked like she was in a trance and moving for someone else.

Then it was all very quick, a car lost control and hit the mother as she was trying to protect her daughter.

The woman and the little boy had just walked out of the bakery to see a woman lying on the ground with her head bleeding, still holding the hand of her now tearful child.

The woman that was with the little boy turned out to be a social worker and was just going to bring the boy to Mother Teresa's Orphanage. After the body was taken away, the social worker named Sarah took the two children to the Orphanage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been weeks since the girl was brought to her new home and she hasn't talked at all. All the other kids alienated her but one, the boy with the bronze hair and green eyes that was brought in with her. His name is Edward.

The little girl would pretend to be asleep and sneak out; she did it many times and was always caught. She blamed the boy called Edward, he was always awake when she left, she knew of this and hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. When ever she was caught, she would walk to him and slap him on the cheek, she thought he told on her.

No matter how much the girl hater him or hurt him, he protected her from the other kid's insults and tried to talk to her, he introduced himself to her, but she stayed silent as ever. Everyone at the orphanage gave her a nickname, because she wouldn't talk and so no one knows.

She was called little mute, she kept words and feelings inside her and wouldn't talk so she was given that name. Edward thought it was stupid so he gave her a new name. He called her; Rain.

Rain would have nightmares every night and screamed a lot, Edward would stand by her bed and hold her hand as she slept "This will keep the bad dreams away." he said, and it did. He never lied to her and always protected her.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

But their happiness didn't last long…

It's been a whole year since Edward and Rain came to Mother Teresa's Orphanage and they lived happily, it's Christmas and the children gathered to sing Christmas carols as they were interrupted.

A man was lead by a caretaker of the orphanage into the chapel.

"Edward? Come here please." Said the caretaker. Edward walked toward them in his white robe.

"After much research, we have come to believe that this man;" she said pointing at the man in a black suit "Aro Cullen, is your grandfather. He has searched for you for many months and now you are reunited. You will be living with him from now on."

Edward remained silent and stared at nothing. By now all the children in the chapel had heard and Rain was silently letting tears pool up in those beautiful brown eyes and escape down her pale cheeks. The stuffed white toy dolphin she had with her all the time was now clasped to her chest.

He only shouted one word "No!" and he ran toward Rain. He grasped her hand and dragged her out the door.

It was raining heavily as they made their way to the pond in the park nearby; they stopped running and just stood in the rain.

Edward still held onto Rain's hand as she clutched the dolphin tighter to her, still crying silent tears.

"Don't cry Rain, I'll always be with you no matter what happens. I promise I'll come back for you." Edward was crying too.

"You promised to keep the bad dreams away! If you aren't here then they'll come, I'll be scared."

"You need to learn to be brave, not scared. Promise you'll wait for me to come back and be brave while I'm gone."

All she could do was nod.

Edward took off the necklace that he always wore, he broke it in half and tied a half to Rain's left wrist and the other half to his right wrist.

"This will remind you of me and protect you from the bad dreams. Be strong."

With these last words, he was taken away in a black limo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rain waited…days, weeks, months for Edward to come back for her. Meanwhile Edward tried to convince his grandfather to adopt Rain too. Rain held the dolphin to her at night and stroke the bracelet that was given to her by Edward.

He was right, it did keep the bad dreams away, but she missed his terribly. Every night she would pray to god, pray to him to let Edward return.

It was 17 months; the last time Rain saw Edward. All the children at the orphanage had found new homes. Rain was sick of waiting and was angry. One day a woman came to Mother Teresa's to meet Rain. She didn't like her, but was told she had to leave.

As the woman held her hand to lead her home, Rain dropped her white dolphin and Edward's bracelet at the aisle on the Chapel.

While the two walked out of the Chapel and passed a corner, a little boy rushed past them and into the Chapel.

Edward ran in and immediately spotted the white dolphin and bracelet that belonged to Rain. He rushed toward the discarded items and picked them up. He knew he was too late. Rain had already moved on.

**Please review and tell me what you think! ^^**


End file.
